A New Kind of Flock
by xxluv4everxx
Summary: Takes place after FANG. Fang goes off to try to create a new flock and wait out his time until he can see Max again. But will he see her sooner? What will happen between now and then?
1. A Possible New Flock?

**New story! I kind of just had this idea because I reread FANG yesterday, so this takes place after it and Fang is trying to put together a new flock. Just sayin'

* * *

**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Maximum Ride

* * *

**

**HOWEVER! I DO OWN HARMONY, LILY, TREV0R, TARA, AND WILL!

* * *

**

**Fang POV**

"Hey, how do you keep your nails that perfect?" One of the girl mutants asked another.

"What?" The other one sounded surprised and looked down at her hands. I rolled my eyes. Every flock had to have at least one really girly one, right? Well this looked like it was about to be two.

"Your nails; the polish isn't chipped at all. Did you, like, paint them yesterday?"

"Uh… No. They're kind of always like this. I've never put nail polish on them before." I looked down at her nails, which looked like she had painted them bright red. She looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry, it just doesn't look natural." She glared at me and it vaguely reminded me of Max's glare. My heart gave a painful thud. She took a deep breath and closed her hands into fists.

A second later, she held up her hands and her nails had turned a shade of kind of shimmery green. She closed her hands into fists again and then held then up showing pink nails. She rolled her eyes at everyone's wonder.

"But I prefer them red." She said as she shook her hands and the nails changed back to red. I didn't see how this was useful, or how she got that trait in the first place. What animal can change their nail colour? My thoughts drifted to Nudge and how cool she would think that would be.

"What's your name?" I asked, trying to figure out more about this mutant.

"Harmony. Usually I wouldn't give that out without getting yours first but since we all already know it…." She trailed off with a smirk. All I had found out about her before this was that she had said she was a hybrid, but I couldn't figure out what was mixed with the human genes.

"How old are you Harmony?"

"Around fifteen."

"How do you know this?"

"Because the doctor was pretty good about keeping track. Not like he threw me birthday parties or anything."

"What lab are you from?" She immediately looked around at the rest of the mutants standing around her, then back at me. She took a step toward me, standing on her toes to speak in a low voice in my ear.

"How do you know that they're not traders? I'm not comfortable going first with all of the questioning until I know more about them." Ah. She had the same paranoia as the original flock had. That was actually a comforting thought. I nodded. And she relaxed a little.

"You." I said, pointing to the girl who had been standing next to Harmony, commenting on her nails. The girl looked startled and a little frightened for a second then calmed down.

"My name is Lily. I'm roughly fifteen also." She said.

"What hybrid are you?" I asked. She had pink hair, and I wasn't really sure what to think.

"Human-avian."

"What type of bird though?" This question was from Harmony. I was surprised just how cautious she was. She was surprisingly like me. Lily coughed.

"Flamingo." My eyes widened. Well that explained the pink hair. "But I can fly though. A lot better than a flamingo can."

"How long do you know you can fly for without stopping?" She thought about this.

"I think it was about five to six hours." I nodded. That was pretty good for someone with flamingo genes.

"What lab are you from?" I asked because I knew Harmony was about to jump in with that.

"Itex. Dr. ter Borcht created me because he was bored basically." She looked at the ground sadly. "He always said I was a huge failure." Harmony looked at her.

"That guy's so full of hot air."

"You know who he is?" I asked, shocked. She nodded. Then smirked a bit.

"I know all the best evil scientists." She said jokingly. I smiled back. I think I could get along with Harmony.

"How did you escape?" I asked Lily.

"Well they didn't think I could fly. They let me out into a fenced off yard and walked away. I flew over they fence and kept flying until I found a place to hide." Wow. That was a new level of idiocy from Itex.

"How long ago was this?"

"A bit before you guys blew them up." She said with a grin. Most of the mutants laughed. I looked at the boy standing next to Lily.

"OK. You next." He nodded.

"The name's Trevor. I'm about 12. I'm a human-avian hybrid- I'm pretty sure the avian part is some sort of hawk. I came from the Itex Germany branch, escaped when this girl who had been reading your blog, plowed the gate down in her hummer while Max and the girls were trying to escape." He smiled up at me at the end of this speech.

"How long can you fly for?"

"Same as Lily. About six hours straight."

"Alright. Next?" I turned to a little girl next to him. She smiled innocently at me.

"I'm Tara."

"Hi Tara. How old are you?"

"About nine. I'm a human-avian hybrid too. And the avian part is hawk also."

"And where are you from?"

"Some lab in Canada. I don't really remember." Dylan was from a lab in Canada.

"Do you remember any other mutants from there?"

"Nope. A lab tech rescued me when I was around 6. We left and went to Utah. I guess about a year ago they came to find me, the lab people. I saw them kill him. He made sure I was safe in hiding first though. They still haven't found me."

This little girl had been though quite a bit in her short time. She also wouldn't know Dylan because she left before that. Good.

"Alright. Thank you. Next?" I said, turning to a little boy who was standing by Harmony's side, holding her hand. His big, brown eyes looked up at me.

"Me now?" I nodded as Harmony gestured for him to speak.

"Uh. Well, my name's William, but call me Will, I like that more." He beamed up at me as a smiled a little at him.

"And what kind of hybrid are you Will?" I asked. He looked up at Harmony.

"It's OK sweetie. You can tell him." She said.

"I'm a human-avian hybrid. The avian is eagle."

"How old are you?"

"Oh! I forgot to say that." Harmony chuckled a little and smiled at the little guy. "I'm seven. I think."

"Where are you from?" He again looked at Harmony, but instead of questioning if he could say it, he beamed at her.

"I was created by the School, but Dr. Hans got a hold of me." I started to worry about what had happened to this kid when he spoke up again. "But Harmony got me out! She'd been there forever and one day when the doctor had let her out and wasn't looking, she opened my dog crate and told me out to get out. We started running, but the doctor caught her. I was so worried."

"OK."

"And yep! That's about it!" I saw Harmony squeeze his hand.

"Which brings us back to you." I said to her. She cleared her throat.

"I'm a human-avian hybrid, as all of us are. But I'm 96% human, 4% avian. Um. Hummingbird." My eyes widened. She was more bird than I was.

"Hummingbird?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah. I know you know who Dr. Hans is, so I'm not going to explain about how he is." I nodded, not really sure how she knew that. "He created me to be a spy. Hummingbirds are small, quiet. It's perfect." Now that I looked at her, I could see that she was considerably smaller than, say Lily, who was standing next to her.

Bird kids are usually tall and thin, but Harmony, was only about 5'4" and was still extremely thin.

"So what happened?" I asked.

"I tended not to listen to what he wanted me to do. He'd send me to go break into some enemy's place and plant sensors and cameras, but instead I broke into one of his labs and blew it up. That was about when he started keeping me in dog crates." She took a deep breath. I knew how hard it was to talk about this kind of stuff.

"Do you want to keep going? I mean you don't have to if it's too hard." I told her quietly.

"It's alright." She said. "He put me in dog crates, but let me walk around the small room sometimes. When Will was brought into the room, we talked. A lot. And I started to formulate a plan to get out of there."

"Har? What does formulate mean?" Will asked.

"To come up with."

"Ooohhhh. OK." He said with a smile.

"Anyway, so one day he let me out of the crate and closed and locked the door. I let Will out of his crate and picked the lock. We ran. I threw Will up in the air and told him to fly, to hide, as Dr. Hans and his security goons fell on me."

"How'd you get out then?" I asked.

"Well I was there when you guys were. That's how I knew that you knew who Dr. Hans was. After you guys locked him in that cold storage room, everything went haywire. All of the machines started acting weird and shorting out. I was in a box. Literally. He had trapped me in a glass box with a tube sticking out the top for air."

I was starting to get that Dr. God was even crazier than we thought he was.

"Basically, when the machines shorted, so did the one that was holding the box closed," she continued. "And the door slide right open. I flew out, found Will, who had been hiding in the trees nearby for weeks, and here we are."

* * *

**Thanks for reading ch. 1! Please review! I'll be updating soon!**

**x**


	2. Coming Together

**Uh, I haven't updated this in a really long time. Oops. My bad. Here's more!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR.**

* * *

**Claimer: I DO own Harmony, Lily, Trevor, Tara, and Will.**

* * *

**FANG POV**

My new group seemed to be getting along all right, although Harmony seemed even more cautious than Max, which was a whole new level of paranoid. She had more questions for the rest of the mutants than I did. Mostly about labs, how they escaped, what scientists they new of, etc.

Eventually, she rounded on me.

"So, Fang, what are we all doing here?" I cleared my throat a little.

"Well, I was thinking of creating a new flock." This was greeted by varying forms or shock and excitement.

"You mean all stay together?" Lily inquired.

"Our own flock?!" Trevor asked, eagerly. Tara was bouncing up and down beaming at me.

Will's eyes went wide and then he looked up at Harmony, who seemed to be the least excited of the bunch.

"What do you think?" I asked her. She looked at me questioningly for a moment and then looked at the smiles and ecstasy on the faces of Lily, Trevor and Tara. She deliberated for a moment and I could tell there was some battle going on in her head. She looked back at me and before I could say anything, Will tugged on her hand. She looked down at him.

His eyes still wide, he asked, "A family?" I saw a little bit of her hardness soften. She looked back at me.

"All right. Let's give it a shot."

* * *

About twenty minutes later we were standing in a small wooded area, to not be seen taking off. Harmony had suggested that we all try flying together.

It's interesting, being given a suggestion and not just being told that's what we're doing. But she seemed to be letting me stay in charge of this new flock, and just helping where she thought needed.

I hadn't seen any of these kids' wings yet, and with flamingos and hummingbirds, I wasn't sure what to expect. Hawks, OK, that's not a big deal, I was used to stuff like that, but even eagles were a slightly new thing here.

Harmony, obviously, refused to show us her wings first. Which meant Will wasn't going to do it either. I sighed and unfurled my own wings, with everyone's' eyes widening slightly.

"Your wingspan is huge. It's incredible," Harmony muttered.

"They're so beautiful," Lily said. I pulled my wings in, feeling kind of weird and exposed with them all staring at me like that.

"Me next!" Trevor said, hand shooting into the air. He whipped open his wings, which were charcoal grey and white, definitely hawk's wings.

"They look kinda like mine!" Tara squealed and opened her own, tawny coloured wings.

As they both admired the (hawk-like) similarities in each other's wings, out of the corner of my eye I saw Will slowly unfurl his own.

This kid had some impressive wings, man. He was only seven and already had a wingspan bigger than Tara's and coming up on Trevor's. When he stopped growing, who knew how massive they would be, definitely bigger than mine or Iggy's.

Lily kind of coughed.

"Let's get this over with," She said as she opened her wings.

I had never seen a human flamingo hybrid before, so watching this girl, who was my height, if not taller, unfurl these bright pink wings with a black stripe along the bottom, was a whole new experience. Everyone stopped and watched.

When she noticed everyone staring, she blushed almost the same color as her wings and hair.

Out of everyone though, Harmony's wings were probably the most astonishing. Greens, blues, and iridescent purples, these things were smaller than everyone's. I expected them to be different in shape and size, but it was even more so than I had thought.

She rolled her eyes at everyone and then said, "So are we going somewhere or what?" Right. Flying together. Learning to be a flock.

"Yeah, let's go," I said, jumping up and quickly taking off. Once I was a little over the tree tops, I turned around and hovered, waiting for the rest of them.

I was slightly impressed by all of their abilities to take off so easily, considering that most of them didn't seem to have been in too many fight or flight scenarios.

I looked at Lily and Harmony, their wings being the ones I was the least used to seeing. Lily's wings moved slower than the rest, but they still kept her at the same speed as the rest. One beat of hers equaled two for the rest of us.

I then looked at Harmony. You could barely see her wings because they moved so fast. If it wasn't for the intense colors in places you wouldn't see them at all. It was incredible.

Everyone had fallen into a configuration on their own. It reminded me slightly of the old formations we used to fly in sometimes, except I was where Max should be. It hurt to think about them, about her, but as I looked back at my new flock, I knew that this was going to be a good one.

* * *

**Huzzah chapter 2... Let me know what you think!**

**x**


End file.
